The song of dreams
by LarxkaTheMagicSpell
Summary: "Por el bien de mis sueños, lo único que puedo hacer es privar a otros de los suyos... Alguien como yo..."


**N/A:** Esta historia es algo larga y llena de emociones, espero que les guste tanto como me a gustado a mi escribirla hasta ahora :)

* * *

Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que puso un pie en la pista de patinaje. Casi podía escucha a la gente aplaudiendo y exclamando su nombre, de la misma manera que solían hacerlo antes del incidente. Los ecos de los recuerdos de su vida resonaban con fuerza a través las paredes de la inmensa pista, que poco a poco llenaban cada uno de sus sentidos a pesar de que no podía ver el hermoso escenario. Se sentía orgullosa de poder recordar cada rincón del lugar mientras se movía a través de el sin temor a lastimarse. La sensación de libertad llenaba su cuerpo nuevamente. Sentía el aire fresco de la pista de hielo, tan helado que casi podía jurar que veía su aliento a través de la obscuridad, el viento recorría su hermoso cabello azulado mientras se deslizaba de un lado a otro.

Casi había olvidado cuanto amaba patinar. Y a pesar de que no podía ver nada, sentía como aquel lugar comenzaba a desvanecerse, tan lento que era apenas perceptible. Añorando poder aferrarse a él un poco más.

El refrescante aire que antes llenaba sus pulmones se había vuelto sofocante y de alguna forma podía sentir como todo se había vuelto aun más obscuro. Su corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza, el ambiente era inquietante, tanto que la hacía querer correr. Pero se encontraba atrapada en una habitación sin salida alguna. Sin poder huir ni poder gritar.

"Todos ellos desaparecieron por ti"

La voz que provino de la nada golpeo su mente con tanta fuerza que parecía como si intentara impregnarse en ella…

"Tu desgarraste todos sus sueños"

… aferrándose como espina que intentan atrapar a una presa indefensa.

"Es por tu culpa que todos sufrirán"

Los ecos de las palabras rebotaban una tras otra a través de su mente mientras se sentía incapaz de correr o de esconderse de aquella acusadora voz. Sabía que tenía razón, todas las personas que amaba sufrían, estaba consciente de ello. Sin embargo, esa voz no hablaba de su familia. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Que había echo? Ella solo quería que el dolor se detuviera, que la pena que llevaba por dentro cesara.

Su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo comenzó a colapsarse lentamente. El ambiente y las sensaciones la embriagaban, casi impregnando su cuerpo, y aun así, a pesar de todo, de un momento a otro, aquel lugar se había desvanecido. Solo quedaba el sonido de su agitada respiración y una ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana de su habitación.

Había gritado, lo sabia porque la garganta le dolía y porque sentía un extraño zumbido en los oídos, probablemente por el ruido que había estado haciendo. Solo que no sabia durante cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire fresco, el cual la ayudo a relajarse un poco. Se sentó en su cama para estar en una posición mas confortable, pero todavía estaba un poco incomoda. Suponía que la razón de eso, era la pesadilla que aun estaba muy presente a pesar de estar despierta. Sintió un par de gotas de sudor frías pasaron por su frente, así que las retiro suavemente con la palma de su mano. Escucho un par de pasos que se oían algo pesados acercándose a su habitación y supo que había despertado a su hermano mayor, y que ahora venia a verla para saber cómo estaba.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era él, pues en su casa solo había dos personas, el primero era su hermano Terra y el segundo era Mickey, su cuidador. A diferencia de Terra, Mickey tenía un sueño muy pesado así que era difícil despertarlo, pero a pesar de todo siempre era muy puntual y siempre despertaba a la hora que decía pues él se encargaba de todo el la casa, mientras que Terra que era de sueño mas ligero, por lo que no era muy difícil saber quién venía a su habitación en la noche.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y en seguida su hermano corrió hasta su cama preguntándole si estaba bien con una voz angustiosa, a lo que ella simplemente le respondió que tan solo había sido un mal sueño. Dejo salir una larga bocanada de aire como gesto de alivio y le pregunto ahora más aliviado:

– ¿La misma pesadilla?

Tomo asiento al lado de su hermana tratando de confortarla con un abrazo.

–Si – respondió con algo de tristeza –Sabes, ya a pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve en una pista de patinaje, pero ahora, no puedo evitar sentir como si estuviera atrapada en una jaula- No pretendía decir eso por que sabia que lo único que iba a conseguir era preocupar a su hermano, sin embargo, las palabras habían salido de su boca sin previo aviso como tratando de ser liberadas de su agonía.

–Todo va a estar bien, ya verás- Contesto su hermano tras un momento de silencio –Solo debes tener fe y algo de paciencia.

–Eso espero- contesto simplemente, tratando de no dejarle ver a la angustia interna que llevaba y que parecía carcomerla poco a poco. Ya había dicho algo que no debía y no quería decir otra cosa que lo hiciera preocuparse más. Sabia mejor que nadie que su hermano estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz, pero ella solo quería ver a Terra disfrutar de la vida, tenia la impresión de tenerlo atado, a él, y a todas las personas que amaba. Pero lo único que deseaba más que nada era que todos se olvidaran de ella, y que pudieran encontrar su propia felicidad.

Por su parte, Terra observaba el rostro de su hermana, que aunque parecía no expresar nada, podía apreciar con cierta facilidad la aflicción que ésta reflejaba, y eso le preocupaba pues aquella tristeza solía aparecer únicamente tras sus pesadillas, sin embargo, Terra jamás supo de lo que estas trataban, ya que su hermana nunca quiso decirle por más que se lo pidiera. Debía haber algo realmente malo en ellos como para que la pusieran de esa manera. Lo único que podía hacer en esos casos era reconfortarla, aunque fuera un poco, pero el simple hecho de no poder hacer nada mas le causaba algo de frustración.

Inconscientemente mientras divagaba, sus ojos se posaron sobre el despertador que yacía en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de su hermana. Ya era pasado media noche, y mañana tenían un largo día por delante, hubiera sido algo lindo si pudiera pasar mas tiempo con ella, aun si ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero había demasiadas cosas por hacer, y descansar era muy importante. Era una lastima tener que irse y mas porque ella ya se había acomodado en su hombro y no quería moverla.

– ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- pregunto

–Estoy bien- respondió con algo de sueño. Cuando Terra estaba apunto de levantarse, vio pasar frente a sus ojos una pequeña mariposa de cristal, la cual se poso en el hombro de su hermana, provocando que su cuerpo pusiera helado por los nervios.

– ¿Ocurre algo Terra?- le pregunto su hermana al percatarse de que algo no parecía bien.

–No, estoy bien.- contesto tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible –Solo me pareció haber visto un ratón- Aquella respuesta causo que su hermana soltara una pequeña risa.

–Yo creí que ya lo habías superado- comento ella un poco burlona.

–Y lo hice, pero eso no significa que no sean bolas de pelo llenas de pulgas y enfermedades- Ella soltó una risa un poco más marcada. Jamás pensó que a su hermano aun les tuviera miedo, creía que después de tanto tiempo ya lo había dejado ir, pero era algo divertido que no fura a si.

– ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Terra tratando de cambiar el tema

–Sí, gracias- respondió con una sonrisa

–Me alegro- dijo con algo de alivio en su voz, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que aquella mariposa de cristal seguía ahí. Se levantó para marcharse de una vez, y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, se giro un momento para despedirse de su hermana, sus ojos se cruzaron con aquel insecto un momento, y así de rápido como lo vio, así de rápido sintió su energía desvaneciéndose. Su visión comenzó a volverse algo borroso, sus piernas le fallaron de un momento a otro y se vio forzado a sujetarse de la puerta para no caer.

–¡Terra!- grito su hermana casi saltando de su cama – ¿Estas bien?

Su hermano soltó una risa repentina tratando de disimular lo que había ocurrido

–Descuida, creo que el sueño me está afectando- mintió

–Trata de ser más cuidadoso, no vayas a lastimarte- le dijo ahora más aliviada

–Intentare- respondió tratando de sujetar su aliento –Descansa Aqua.

–Tú también- le respondió mientras sonreía débilmente.

Terra salió cerrando la puerta tras de él, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación de su hermana, se derrumbó en el suelo sobre sus piernas tratado de recuperar el aliento.

Se sentó en el corredor un rato, hasta que finalmente pudo recuperarse. Se sentía un poco mareado, pero al menos ya podía caminar. Se levantó y entro a su habitación. Se hecho sobre su cama para evitar caer nuevamente y dejo salir un largo suspiro.

La situación de su hermana era un poco más complicado de lo que parecía. Ni siquiera sabía si algún día podría salvarla. El y su tío Eraqus trabajaban todos los días, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para solucionar todo, pero las cosas avanzaban demasiado lento si acaso. Era algo frustrante. Y aquella mariposa de cristal… no, no quería pensar en eso, porque cada vez que lo hacia su estómago se le revolvía un poco, ni quería pensar en las cosas horribles que representaba. La verdad es que no sabía cómo solucionar todo este desastre, pero no importaba que tan complicado fuera todo, no podía darse el lujo de dudar. Sin duda iba a encontrar una solución, fuera como fuera.

Mientras tanto Aqua, que aún se encontraba despierta, no podía evitar estar preocupada. Principalmente por su pesadilla y la culpa que sentía. Sabia mejor que nadie que la razón por la que su tío y su hermano estaban estancados y no podían continuar con su vida, era por ella. Porque debían cuidarla. Odiaba aquel sentimiento de inutilidad. En su corazón anhelaba que todos se olvidaran de ella y que pudieran ser libres.

Por un momento pensó que tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero sin duda alguna, si ese fuera el caso, entonces se sentiría mejor.

Una vez se sintió lista para dormir, intento acomodarse apropiadamente sobre su cama, pero la interrumpió un repentino aleteo.

" _¿Qué había sido eso?"_ Se preguntó. Quiso había sido su imaginación, después de todo estaba un poco cansada. Así que ignorándolo intento conciliar el sueño.

* * *

N/A:Tengo mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia, desafortunadamente no voy a poder trabajar mucho en ella en estas vacaciones porque tengo un examen muy importante en enero. Pero de ninguna manera pienso dejarla tirada como mucha gente hace, o por lo menos eso quiero pensar. Espero que me tengan paciencia hasta que salga de mis exámenes, y ojala hayan disfrutado leer el prologo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo \\(^-^)/


End file.
